<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>На пять кнатов надежды by Anaquilibria, teamharrydore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409455">На пять кнатов надежды</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria'>Anaquilibria</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/teamharrydore'>teamharrydore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ЗФБ-2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Lives, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/F, Female Albus Dumbledore, Female Harry Potter, Gender or Sex Swap, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Canon, Romance, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/teamharrydore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды «Ежедневный пророк» узнаёт кое-что новое о Холли Поттер.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter, one-sided Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ЗФБ-2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>На пять кнатов надежды</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>К фику есть фанмикс «Lost Cause»: <a href="https://music.yandex.ru/users/teamharrydore/playlists/1001">яндекс-музыка</a>, <a href="https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p218993943.htm?oam#more2">ЗФБ-выкладка</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>ДЕВОЧКА, КОТОРАЯ ЖИВЁТ С ДЕВОЧКАМИ<br/>
Маленькие тайны Холли Поттер</i>
</p><p>— Эванеско, — говорит Холли, даже не раскрывая газету.</p><p>Сова-почтальон возмущённо ухает, и Холли кладёт пять кнатов в мешочек на её лапе. Сова, в конце концов, ни в чём не виновата.</p><p>Закрывая за совой форточку, Холли бросает взгляд на дорогу перед домом. Никого — что, впрочем, редко когда было правдой.</p><p>— Идиотка, — мрачно бормочет она, и, как ни странно, от этого становится чуть легче.</p><p>***</p><p>— Так странно, — говорит Джинни, немного по-детски сжимая кружку сливочного пива в ладонях. — Иногда вообще не кажется, что мы победили.</p><p>За их столиком остались только они с Холли; остальные разошлись с полчаса назад, но «Три метлы» ещё не опустели, а тёплый жёлтый свет гораздо уютнее темноты за окном, и краем глаза Холли видит их с Джинни отражение в стекле — друг напротив друга, наконец-то спокойных и почти радостных.</p><p>Холли пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Нет окончательной победы, — и поясняет в ответ на удивлённый взгляд Джинни: — Невилл где-то вычитал.</p><p>Джинни хмыкает:</p><p>— Оптимист. Ну, видимо, стоит радоваться, пока есть чему. Слышала, кстати? Флитвик и Макгонагалл нашли чары для потолка Большого зала. Осталось навести, и Зал готов.</p><p>— Ух ты.</p><p>— Как экзамены? Рон последнюю неделю считай не появлялся.</p><p>— Хочу собрать палатку и снова в лес, — честно отвечает Холли, и Джинни улыбается, радостно и как раньше, как будто они снова выиграли кубок по квиддичу.</p><p>Это воспоминание — Джинни, растрёпанная и сияющая, шум гриффиндорской гостиной, ало-золотое победное море, — придаёт Холли сил и решимости, пока они расплачиваются и выходят на ночную улицу, освещённую из окон.</p><p>— Проводить тебя? — спрашивает Джинни, глядя в тёмный конец улицы: там, на уцелевшей окраине Хогсмида, Холли снимает дом.</p><p>Холли мотает головой:</p><p>— Да зачем. Возвращайся через Розмерту, она скоро закрывает камин.</p><p>— Тогда пока, — Джинни поворачивается обратно к двери.</p><p>Сейчас или никогда, думает Холли.</p><p>— Джинни?..</p><p>Так и не найдя, что сказать, она шагает вперёд, касается пушистых волос Джинни, медлит, чувствуя её дыхание на губах, — но Джинни не отдёргивается, и Холли осторожно целует её.</p><p>Её губы сухие, и вкус сливочного пива на них мешается с мыльно-цветочным бальзама, и на секунду Холли панически кажется, что сейчас Джинни её оттолкнёт — но та отвечает, так же неуверенно, как Холли.</p><p>Когда поцелуй прекращается, Холли не знает, что сказать, и всматривается в лицо Джинни, пытаясь понять хоть что-то.</p><p>— Чёрт, — Джинни вдруг тихо, неверяще смеётся. — А я так долго думала, что ты запала на Рона.</p><p>Холли фыркает.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Джинни внезапно серьёзно. — После того года — только сильнее. Но…</p><p>Она качает головой.</p><p>— Было бы правда здорово, если бы я могла ещё и так.</p><p>— Прости, — выдавливает Холли; внутри неё как будто ледяная вода, и медленные тяжёлые всплески гасят звук.</p><p>Джинни сжимает её руку.</p><p>— Всё в порядке, — говорит она неловко, но искренне.</p><p>Она открывает дверь «Трёх мётел», и на улицу вырываются свет и мягкий шум — и в следующий момент Холли остаётся одна.</p><p>Ещё с пару минут она просто смотрит в темноту.</p><p>Утром случается «Пророк» с их фотографией.</p><p>***</p><p>Вынырнув из свежего воспоминания, Холли понимает, что тянет время, стоя перед зеркалом и тщетно пытаясь причесаться — как будто прямой пробор заставит «Пророк» наконец отвалить.</p><p>— Тебе идёт и так, — ободряюще говорит зеркало, и Холли, дёрнувшись, чуть не попадает расчёской в глаз.</p><p>Спокойно, аврор Поттер, мысленно приказывает она себе, вертя на языке новое звание.</p><p>— Скажи это Скитер.</p><p>В Хогвартс она попадает одной из первых — утром субботы народ стягивается неохотно, но сейчас это даже радует. Встреченный по дороге к замку Эрни отводит глаза и притворяется увлечённым уборкой каменного крошева.</p><p>— Холли!</p><p>Холли оборачивается и выдыхает, увидев Луну со стороны теплиц.</p><p>— Не видела Спраут?</p><p>— Не-а. Сама только пришла.</p><p>Луна пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Жаль. У меня кончились песни, которые можно петь розам, чтобы они не расползлись сильнее и не захватили вторую теплицу тоже. Спраут точно должна знать ещё парочку.</p><p>Прищурившись, Холли видит, что теплица вдалеке, которая всего неделю назад была опутана наполовину, теперь — сплошное месиво зелёного и кроваво-красного. Смотреть на него неожиданно тяжело; пятна цветков похожи на раны.</p><p>— Кстати, — говорит Луна. — Если что, «Придира» всегда готов взять у тебя большое интервью. Например, о том, как ты всю жизнь любила Скитер.</p><p>Против воли Холли смеётся.</p><p>— Я… учту. Спасибо, Луна.</p><p>Мысль согревает её ещё немного, пока она идёт к Большому залу, теперь действительно совсем как раньше; из коридора не видно ещё обычного каменного потолка.</p><p>Она тормозит, услышав голоса: похоже, там собрались почти все, кто сейчас в Хогвартсе. Вот чёрт.</p><p>Мысленно уговаривая себя, что ничего особого не случилось, Холли входит в зал — и гул мгновенно стихает. У одной из стен стоят Рон, Гермиона и Джинни, и когда Холли видит её грустное лицо, всё остальное размывается.</p><p>Джинни вымученно улыбается, будто говоря «ну, что поделать», а Гермиона машет рукой — и Рон, не так и незаметно получив локтём в бок, тоже.</p><p>Холли пробирается к ним, упрямо не замечая, как все головы поворачиваются в её сторону. Делать им больше нечего, раздражённо думает она.</p><p>— Маме… не понравилось, что написали про Джинни, — брякает Рон. — Она понимает, что ты ни при чём, но на всякий случай… вот.</p><p>— «Аккуратно», Рон! Это, по-твоему, аккуратно? — шипит Гермиона.</p><p>От их привычных препирательств вокруг Холли как будто разжимается невидимая рука.</p><p>— Забей, — говорит Джинни.</p><p>— Теперь к тебе тоже прицепятся. — Холли набирается сил взглянуть ей в глаза и видит там прежнюю дружбу пополам с неловкостью.</p><p>Упрямая несгибаемая Джинни.</p><p>— Как прицепятся, так и отцепятся. Гвеног уже сказала, что у нас обеих отличный вкус и что «Гарпии» не будут комментировать. Не то чтобы это мешало газетам, конечно.</p><p>— А, Холли! Я надеялась тебя найти.</p><p>Альба Дамблдор направляется к ним, как всегда яркая в тёмно-фиолетовой мантии. В тяжёлую серебристую косу вплетены золотые ленты с блёстками, которые вблизи оказываются маленькими едва слышными колокольчиками, и Холли улыбается, искренне радуясь: хоть что-то не меняется никогда.</p><p>Увидев вошедших следом Макгонагалл и Хуч, все стремительно вспоминают, что у них есть работа; гул негромких разговоров возвращается, и Зал потихоньку начинает пустеть.</p><p>— Директорский кабинет, боюсь, перекрыли розы марена, и я бы не отказалась от твоей помощи. Помона будет занята с ними же в теплицах вместе с мисс Лавгуд.</p><p>Холли кивает сразу же. Разгребать второй этаж и быть центром внимания или работать с одной Дамблдор — очевидный выбор.</p><p>Розы расплескались по коридору, забрались на стену, опутали горгулью и полуоткрытый проход за ней. Холли первый раз видит их так близко. Они похожи на обычные розы, но кроваво-красные лепестки изорваны и масляно блестят, а шипы длиннее и тоньше.</p><p>Не удержавшись, Холли касается одного цветка, и вместо нежного бархатного лепестка чувствует клейкую липкость. Когда она отдёргивает руку, на кончиках пальцев остаются бурые пятна.</p><p>— Розы марена вырастают на крови, — говорит Дамблдор. — Естественное желание любого волшебного места вырвать передышку, восстановиться после того, что сделали с ним люди — вырастить розы марена и позволить им скрыть себя. Осторожнее с шипами: раны от них будет сложно вылечить.</p><p>Испачканные пальцы зудят. Холли незаметно вытирает их о джинсы.</p><p>— То есть они разрастутся на весь Хогвартс? Есть же какой-то способ их остановить?</p><p>— Обычно их выжигают. Точечное Адское пламя под магическим куполом. Остальные способы уничтожения хоркруксов тоже подойдут.</p><p>Взмахом палочки Дамблдор расчищает часть пола от пыли и обломков и опускается на колени перед стеной роз.</p><p>— То есть они...</p><p>Сказать — это вернуть обратно седьмой год, горящую Выручай-комнату, призрачную себя и призрачную Гермиону с хищными злыми глазами, и огромную змею в серебристом шаре, всё прямо сюда, в полуразрушенный, но безопасный коридор с пятнами этих странных роз на стенах.</p><p>Дамблдор отрывается от рассматривания свежих бутонов и внимательно смотрит на Холли.</p><p>— Далеко не все отпечатки душ — хоркруксы, Холли. Ты и сама об этом знаешь.</p><p>Она гладит бутон, не обращая внимания, что он пачкает ей пальцы тёмно-красными мазками, и на долю секунды Холли кажется, будто тот тянется навстречу.</p><p>— Мы не будем их уничтожать. Они делают всё, что могут, и по сути беззащитны.</p><p>— Но при этом было бы здорово, если бы Хогвартс не стал замком Спящей красавицы.</p><p>Дамблдор улыбается:</p><p>— Поэтому я тебя и позвала.</p><p>Она недоговаривает, как обычно, и Холли отвечает, недоговаривая так же, но думая о том, что хотя бы сегодня не нужно терпеть перешёптывания за спиной:</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>— Итак. — Дамблдор снова смотрит на розы. — Я никогда не применяла это на практике, но идея, в общем-то, проста: коснись цветка и вспомни, что Волдеморт побеждён, мы восстанавливаемся, Хогвартс уже не под атакой и рано или поздно примет новых учеников.</p><p>— Как Патронус?</p><p>— О! Да, как Патронус. Хорошо подмечено, Холли.</p><p>Пытаясь не расплыться в улыбке — как же она скучала по похвале Дамблдор — Холли изо всех сил вспоминает упавшего на землю Волдеморта, и тепло палочки Дамблдор в руке, и как они, выжившие, первый раз пошли в «Три метлы», проведя всё воскресенье за работой в полуразрушенном Хогвартсе, и всё светлое, что может вспомнить за это лето...</p><p>...и касается одной из роз.</p><p>Роза кричит.</p><p>Точнее, Холли так кажется, когда она в полной тишине коридора вдруг вспоминает Колина Криви на полу, и Фреда, и дыру в стене, в которую вламываются акромантулы, и вылетающие фонтаном осколков окна в Хогсмиде, и едва знакомую девочку-слизеринку, которая стоит на том самом месте, где они сейчас, защищаясь от одного из Пожирателей, и другое, что не может вспоминать, потому что никогда не видела, но она — все защитники Хогвартса, и сам Хогвартс, и улицы Хогсмида, и стекло в ней бьётся, а камень разлетается на куски.</p><p>Она приходит в себя на полу, с бешено стучащим сердцем и мокрым лицом, почти как в Министерстве, когда Волдеморт захватил её. Белое лицо Дамблдор маячит сверху не в фокусе, и машинально Холли поправляет почти слетевшие очки.</p><p>— Что это было? — спрашивает она.</p><p>— Обратная реакция. — Дамблдор помогает ей сесть. — Признаться, я надеялась, что розы среагируют на тебя лучше, чем на тех, кто пытался до этого, включая меня. Пока что нам удаётся только сдерживать рост, и мисс Лавгуд, похоже, преуспела больше всех, но мы только выигрываем время.</p><p>— Среагировали даже слишком хорошо, — бормочет Холли.</p><p>Роза, которой она коснулась, теперь алая, блестит ярче остальных и едва уловимо пахнет железом. Холли мутит от запаха.</p><p>Она хочет сказать, что проще их сжечь, смотрит на Дамблдор, открывает рот — и до неё доходит.</p><p>— Им больно, — говорит она совсем другое.</p><p>Дамблдор кивает.</p><p>— Поэтому я ищу способы не уничтожать их. Хотя, конечно, может оказаться так, что иначе будет невозможно — но до этого нужно перебрать все остальные варианты.</p><p>Влажные и липкие пальцы Холли оставляют алые отпечатки на полу.</p><p>— Я хочу попробовать снова, — говорит она.</p><p>***</p><p>В понедельник кто-то из авроров забывает в комнате отдыха «Ведьмополитен» с фото Холли, лохматой и усталой, спустя пару дней после победы и заголовком: «БОРДЕР-ХОЛЛИ: как невнимание ко внешности мешает вам завоевать любовь всей жизни». В углу обложки скромно вставлено фото Джинни и Кормака Маклаггена.</p><p>Усилием воли Холли делает вид, что чёртова журнала здесь нет и она не хочет швырнуть в него Инсендио.</p><p>— Ты скоро? — Рон заглядывает в дверь.</p><p>Его взгляд падает на обложку, и на лице отображается весь панический мыслительный процесс. Холли бы рассмеялась, если бы вокруг её дома не болталось с полдесятка репортёров.</p><p>— Это неправда, — брякает Рон. — Они просто друзья, эти придурки опять раздули проблему из ничего.</p><p>— Да плевать. — Это выходит резче, чем задумывалось, и Холли трёт лицо ладонью. — Пойдём.</p><p>Она вспоминает, что забыла перекусить вместо обеда, только когда уже стоит в тире, а живот негромко урчит.</p><p>— Спину прямее, Поттер. — Гавейн Робардс, идущий вдоль ряда стажёров, доходит и до неё. — И конец палочки чуть ниже, вы его всегда задираете. Остальное отлично.</p><p>Холли чуть шевелит палочкой, мысленно представляя движение заклинания: нужно, чтобы конец палочки на последнем повороте указывал точно в центр мишени на другом краю зала.</p><p>— Все на счёт три, — говорит Робардс с другого конца ряда, — и ещё раз, молча! Раз… два… три.</p><p>Плотно сжимая губы, Холли взмахивает палочкой, и вокруг рассекают воздух чужие. Так бы вам всем и надо, зло думает она, представляя абстрактную массу лиц с колдокамерами и прытко пишущими перьями, и тут же одёргивает себя — впрочем, неохотно. Бумажные мишени трещат и рвутся; чьё-то заклинание с грохотом откалывает кусок стены.</p><p>— Спасибо, что не потолок, Делани, — комментирует Робардс, и справа от Холли фыркает Рон.</p><p>Стукнув палочкой по очкам, Холли увеличивает картинку: из всей группы только мишени её самой, Рона и Бесс Хайтуэйт пробиты ровно в центре. Впрочем, вовсе не попал в мишень один Гэвин.</p><p>У них уходит ещё пятьдесят попыток, чтобы у Робардса кончились замечания, а у занятия — время, и они с Роном, как всегда, ждут, пока Бесс переплетёт растрепавшийся хвост, чтобы вместе пойти в какое-нибудь из маггловских кафе.</p><p>— Слушайте... — осторожно начинает она, — идите без меня, наверное? Я просто, ну... хочу подождать, пока все они немного отстанут от Холли. Извини.</p><p>— Всё в порядке, — быстро говорит Холли вперёд Рона, который краснеет и уже собирается ответить что-то резкое.</p><p>Они с Роном молча спускаются вниз, к каминам и выходу. Кинув взгляд в окно, Холли видит парня примерно их возраста, который месяц назад везде таскался за Скитер с колдокамерой, а сейчас болтается возле лавочки, плохо изображая отвлечённость. Гений.</p><p>— Камин? — спрашивает Рон.</p><p>— Камин, — соглашается Холли; у неё нет своего, но есть уговор с Аберфортом, и тот уже не удивляется, когда Холли вылезает из его камина и аппарирует с заднего двора.</p><p>***</p><p>Для Холли любовь всегда жила в пустоте. Она любила призраков своих родителей, незнакомых и давно мёртвых, весело машущих руками с чужих фотографий, любила Сириуса, память о котором медленно расплывалась, и в центре её был его шёпот по другую сторону Арки, любила Рона и Гермиону, которые были друг у друга, и Джинни, которой у неё никогда не было.</p><p>Она размышляет об этом, из вежливости нянча в ладонях большую кружку имбирного чая, который совершенно не хочет пить. Дамблдор смотрит на неё изучающе и слегка грустно; без доступа к кабинету директора они сидят с чаем и печеньем на пустой кухне, и это до странного неуютно — ну, или Холли привыкла ждать колдокамеру за каждым углом. Постоянная бдительность, как сказал бы Грюм, хотя вряд ли он имел в виду Скитер и компанию. Он, наверное, вообще не обратил бы на них всех внимания, с горечью думает Холли.</p><p>Возможно, с Джинни она попыталась заполнить пустоту, возникшую после победы; быть нормальной девочкой, устроить свою жизнь — почему-то Холли казалось, что «Пророк» и ему подобные оставят её в покое, когда поймут, что Волдеморт действительно вернулся, или когда он наконец будет побеждён.</p><p>— Не удивлюсь, если однажды кто-нибудь в «Пророке» напишет, что из Волдеморта бы вышел неплохой министр магии, а в его предложениях был смысл. Ну, знаете, просто чтобы потом добавить, что Дамблдор в маразме, а у Поттер звёздная болезнь на ровном месте.</p><p>Глаза Дамблдор весело блестят.</p><p>— Думаю, уже написали.</p><p>Кто бы мог подумать, что после победы станет только сложнее, мысленно хмыкает Холли. Пока Волдеморт был жив, с газетным бредом было куда проще справляться; верность Дамблдор стоила всего этого и не только, а победа была несоизмеримо важнее.</p><p>Сейчас Холли — будущий средненький аврор, которого знает вся страна.</p><p>Удивительно, сколько людей не верят в Волдеморта и после войны с ним.</p><p>— Как вы с этим справляетесь? — вырывается у неё, и тут же она мнётся, не желая прямо вспоминать «Жизнь и обманы Альбы Дамблдор», и то, как она и Гриндельвальд не сходили с первых полос, и сравнения её и Волдеморта, и теории, что, возможно, Дамблдор — тайный Пожиратель Смерти.</p><p>Дамблдор, впрочем, понимает.</p><p>— Никак. — Уголки её губ слегка приподнимаются, как будто это её не волнует; скорей всего, так и есть, Холли очень хочет надеяться, что так и есть. — Оно того стоит, Холли.</p><p>Холли смотрит на неё и вдруг видит своё возможное будущее — если выдержит, если не сдастся, как не сдалась Альба Дамблдор, когда её называли сумасшедшей, пока Волдеморт готовился вернуться.</p><p>— Ну, зато теперь у меня есть своя карточка в шоколадных лягушках, — говорит она.</p><p>Дамблдор снова улыбается еле заметной, но освещающей всё лицо улыбкой, и Холли вдруг хочет взять её за руку, почувствовать тепло и силу, и холодок колец, и чтобы Дамблдор улыбнулась чуть иначе, глядя на их соединённые руки.</p><p>Ей становится страшно.</p><p>— Как вы выжили? — неожиданно даже для себя говорит она.</p><p>В особенно плохие дни ей до сих пор снится изломанная Дамблдор на земле возле Астрономической башни. Иногда она открывает глаза и говорит, что любовь Холли не спасла её.</p><p>Когда Дамблдор вернулась спустя пару недель после Победы, в Министерстве — и не только в нём — случилась истерика. Её выпустили из охраняемой палаты в Святом Мунго только после всех возможных магических проверок и после того, как Отдел тайн и лучшие авроры во главе с Робардсом не нашли и следа от тела в белой гробнице; по всему получалось, что, год пробыв мёртвой, Дамблдор просто встала и пошла — и она не спешила опровергать эту версию, хотя перестала появляться на первых полосах газет только недавно, когда её заменила там Холли.</p><p>— Хогвартс, скажем так, временно забрал мою душу, — легко, будто поддерживая разговор о погоде, отвечает Дамблдор. — Во всём нашем с профессором Снейпом плане я не учла ещё и то, что Хогвартс очень не хотел моей смерти — и прямо перед тем, как в меня попала Авада Кедавра, я стала им.</p><p>— То есть как? — От удивления Холли наконец делает огромный глоток чая и чуть не давится, когда он обжигает горло.</p><p>Дамблдор заинтересованно рассматривает колени.</p><p>— Сложно объяснить. Я была рассеяна по нему, везде и нигде одновременно, в стенах, в земле и в воздухе. Развоплощена, я бы сказала.</p><p>— Весь прошлый год вы были… Хогвартсом? — Холли думает о Кэрроу, о синяках на лице Невилла, о страшно бледной Макгонагалл и полной учеников Выручай-комнате.</p><p>Дамблдор едва заметно кивает.</p><p>— После всего Хогвартс собрал меня заново, — продолжает она, когда Холли уже думает, как бы извиниться и прервать неловкую тишину. — Не до конца понимаю, как он это сделал, и, боюсь, вряд ли пойму, это уникальная магия сама по себе… Потом я уничтожила своё прежнее тело — разумеется, Отдел тайн не понял этого, они всегда были слишком самоуверены для своего уровня знаний… А потом, Холли, ты уже знаешь.</p><p>— Вы чувствуете Хогвартс сейчас?</p><p>Даже Холли иногда почти знает, где-то на самом краю подсознания, что замку больно.</p><p>— Глубоко внутри, — говорит Дамблдор. — Постоянно.</p><p>Холли не знает, что ответить.</p><p>В бархатной бордовой мантии Альба Дамблдор напоминает кровавые розы возле директорского кабинета, длинные тонкие пальцы как шипы, и Холли уже знает, насколько бесполезно обычное в таких случаях «всё будет хорошо».</p><p>Впрочем, розы марена очень вряд ли хрустят шоколадным печеньем; к своему удивлению, Холли понимает, что тишина между ними легка, и когда она осторожно смотрит на Дамблдор, пытаясь молча передать всё, что не получается сформулировать, та улыбается в ответ.</p><p>***</p><p>Первое, что Холли видит на крыльце дома, когда снова собирается в Хогвартс, — нового репортёра. Он чем-то напоминает ей Фаджа, вытянутого за макушку.</p><p>— Мисс Поттер! Мисс Поттер! Это «Субботний пророк», можете ли вы прокомментировать ваши недавние фотографии?</p><p>А как вы думаете, зачем у меня над домом возникли антисовиные чары, мысленно язвит Холли, быстро идя к границе антиаппарационного щита. Колдокамера лезет в лицо, и она сжимает кулаки в карманах, чтобы не отмахнуться.</p><p>— Мисс Поттер, я же с вами говорю!</p><p>Нацеленность, настойчивость, неспешность… легко сказать. Закрыв глаза, Холли позволяет шуму крови в ушах ненадолго вытеснить стрёкот колдокамеры, поворачивается на каблуке и аппарирует.</p><p>Кошмарная невежливость, однозначно достойная первой полосы.</p><p>Целеустремлённо идя ко главному входу — Маклагген с ведром подкормки для Ивы и ковшом на длинной ручке собирается что-то сказать, но благоразумно умолкает — Холли думает о том, что было бы неплохо тоже уметь отращивать розы марена. Теперь, во всяком случае, идея ткнуть кого-нибудь шипами в добрые пару дюймов ей очень нравится.</p><p>На подходе к пустому и уже наполовину заросшему коридору она перестаёт злиться.</p><p>Опускаясь на пол, она думает, что если не уезжать на континент, это не закончится никогда, и это непривычно ясное осознание, хотя в глубине души, наверное, Холли всегда это знала. Мысль о Дамблдор немного придаёт ей спокойствия: их как будто соединяет ещё одна невидимая нить, и, в общем-то, если так посмотреть, то это — просто ещё одно подтверждение того, что Холли всегда была по одну сторону с Дамблдор.</p><p>Она поворачивает голову, и один из тонких стеблей со свежими бутонами оказывается прямо у её лица. В общем-то, если не обращать внимания на то странное чувство при взгляде на эти цветы — как будто смотришь на умирающее животное — они действительно красивы.</p><p>Холли подставляет под бутоны ладонь и осторожно касается их, всё ещё думая об Альбе Дамблдор — о том, как легко становится, когда её взгляд полон гордости и восхищения, о том, какой искренний шок был на её лице, когда Холли рассказала, как Скримджер назвал её «человеком Дамблдор» и как она согласилась.</p><p>Она снова лежит лицом вверх на кровати в доме Дурслей, ей пятнадцать лет, и она никогда не была настолько глухо, всепоглощающе одна, и Дамблдор отказывается смотреть на неё.</p><p>Ей шестнадцать, и она забывает есть, даже Дадли смотрит на неё подозрительно и пару раз шуршит ночью под дверью, видимо, выслеживая ночные прогулки на кухню, и в отражении в полированной дверце старого шкафа она странная, одни углы и тени, как в переливах ткани Арки; это, разумеется, не делает её ближе к Сириусу, но хотя бы помогает определить пустоту в ней, и если не есть ещё немного, можно продолжать надеяться, что её можно заполнить.</p><p>Она снова в бегах с Роном и Гермионой, и каждую ночь перед сном прислушивается к шуму снаружи, вздрагивая, представляя, что вот сейчас могут быть последние дни их жизни — но когда утром она, морщась, пьёт ледяную наколдованную воду и слышит, как Рон привычно подкалывает сонную бурчащую Гермиону, всё почти становится хорошо.</p><p>Она смотрит, как её последний Экспеллиармус летит навстречу Аваде Волдеморта, и за остаток этого мгновения вдруг отчётливо понимает, что даже если зелёный луч сейчас попадёт в неё, её будут ждать мама с папой, и Сириус, и все, кто был на кладбище с ней, перепуганной четверокурсницей, уговаривая её держаться — и знает, что победила в любом случае.</p><p>Она видит Хогвартс как будто со стороны, сотни детей, слишком разных и слишком шумных, их память спутывается в один клубок — мальчик, нашедший подходящего виновника своих преступлений; девочка, с упрямством в глазах читающая крохотную газетную вырезку о европейском чемпионате плюй-камней; девочка, которая навсегда осталась плачущей в туалетной кабинке, и мальчик с огромной тайной, тихо удивлённый тем, как ему повезло с друзьями, и многие, многие другие.</p><p>Она моргает, снова осознавая цветы перед собой, стирает со щёк мокрые следы и шмыгает носом, неожиданно громко в пустом коридоре.</p><p>И чувствует нежный цветочный запах.</p><p>— Хм, — говорит Альба Дамблдор за её спиной. — Удивительно получилось, не находишь?</p><p>Сначала Холли не понимает, о чём она, — а потом отслеживает её взгляд и видит источник запаха.</p><p>Маленькие свежие бутоны прямо перед ней — обычные розы, алые, с туго скрученными гладкими лепестками.</p><p>— У меня получилось? Но… почему только сейчас? И как?</p><p>— Надежда, — отвечает Дамблдор, — штука гораздо более сильная, чем счастье. Сложно убедить кого-то, кому больно, что теперь всё будет хорошо, особенно если это неправда, но… среди горя всегда есть немного счастья и немного надежды.</p><p>Как с Сириусом, думает Холли. Или — с Дамблдор.</p><p>Та опускается рядом, прислоняется к стене, и Холли замирает, остро чувствуя малейшее движение воздуха. Ей кажется, что она чувствует исходящую от Дамблдор магию; кожа покрывается мурашками, сердце бьётся оглушительно и быстро, и Холли понимает, что должна сказать что-нибудь или хотя бы отвести взгляд, в нём же видно вообще всё безо всякой легилименции…</p><p>Ладонь Дамблдор лежит на полу совсем рядом, и как во сне Холли накрывает её своей, наконец чувствует тёплую кожу с выступающими под ней венами, гладит самыми кончиками пальцев, будто боится повредить.</p><p>Дамблдор берёт её руку в свою, и Холли с изумлением понимает, что Дамблдор выглядит заворожённой; она не отрывает от Холли взгляда, и лицо её сосредоточено, как будто всё это — одна любопытная загадка, но в то же время радостно и открыто. Её кольца тихо звенят друг о друга, когда она гладит ладонь Холли, нежно, но достаточно сильно, чтобы не было щекотно, хотя Холли всё равно сжимает пальцы, просто чтобы задержать прикосновение.</p><p>Она с ужасом думает, что если сейчас сделает что-то, вообще что угодно, выйдет как с Джинни, и хотя в этот раз никто больше не узнает, она не сможет взглянуть Дамблдор в глаза, и всё закончится, нужно исправиться, пока не поздно, сказать что-нибудь, придумать…</p><p>— Ты не обязана что-то делать прямо сейчас, — мягко говорит Дамблдор. — Я в любом случае буду очень тебе рада, ты ведь знаешь это?</p><p>И Холли кивает. И говорит:</p><p>— Но я хочу что-то сделать.</p><p>Дамблдор с подозрительно серьёзным выражением лица пожимает плечами, не выпуская её руки:</p><p>— Ну, я древняя, но вряд ли рассыплюсь.</p><p>Фыркнув, Холли не может сдержать смех, частично искренний, частично нервный, и Дамблдор пытается сдержаться, но смеётся тоже — и, не давая себе времени передумать, Холли целует её, просто касается губами, снова и снова; Дамблдор закрывает глаза, когда Холли снимает с неё очки-половинки, и сразу кажется беззащитной.</p><p>Какое-то время они просто сидят рядом, соприкасаясь лбами, и Холли наконец обнимает Дамблдор, как мечтала, в тишине и безопасности.</p><p>— Спасибо, — вдруг говорит та.</p><p>В порыве храбрости Холли целует её в кончик носа.</p><p>Сидеть на полу становится неудобно и холодно. Вернув очки обратно, Дамблдор поднимается — а потом замирает, будто прислушиваясь, и пристально смотрит на розы рядом с ними: ещё несколько бутонов стали похожи на обычные цветы, и когда она касается одного из прежних влажно блестящих цветков, с него падает, шурша, высохший лепесток.</p><p>— Думаю, их пора пересадить.</p><p>***</p><p>— Этот куст вроде последний.</p><p>Луна опускает палочку и осматривает только пересаженные розы марена; на её щеке остался чёрный штрих земли, там, где она заправляла волосы за ухо, и когда Холли показывает на своей щеке, Луна, ничуть не обеспокоившись, только смазывает его.</p><p>Розы продолжают понемногу пускать обычные побеги. Прежние рваные, блестящие цветы сохнут и осыпаются; под удивительно ярким осенним солнцем они выглядят немного потерянно, и Холли отвлечённо думает, как вообще могла принять их за что-то, равное по хищности хоркруксам.</p><p>— Наверное, они должны что-то значить, — говорит Холли. — Ну, знаешь. Запретный лес. Чёрное озеро. Поляна роз, которые чуть не захватили замок.</p><p>— Пусть они значат, что нет окончательного поражения, — Луна мотает головой в ответ на улыбку Холли. — Это не я. Это Невилл нашёл папину библиотеку.</p><p>— Ага, — говорит Холли, всё ещё улыбаясь. — Знаю.</p><p>Она запоминает этот момент, чтобы когда-нибудь потом возвращаться к нему снова и снова.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>